Vehicle security is a constant source of concern to owners of vehicles. From vehicle alarms, to vehicle tracking systems, numerous security measures have been developed over the years to provide protection to owners and to prevent theft.
Vehicle security systems often will produce a loud noise or alarm if the vehicle is compromised or tampered with. These alarms are designed as a deterrent, and can alert bystanders to the presence of a thief, and may serve to scare the thief away before a crime is completed. Such systems can also help reduce insurance rates and may be required to obtain the most desirable rates.
Some security systems can even alert an owner of a potential theft, or alert authorities. Due to the fact that an alerted party may take some time to arrive at the vehicle, however, theft may be complete by the time the notified party has arrived.
In some instances, theft deterrent systems may even track the location of a vehicle. This can assist in capture of a thief, and recovery of the vehicle if the vehicle itself has been stolen. If vehicle components, such as a stereo, navigation system, entertainment system, etc. are stolen, however, the tracking device may be unable to provide a vehicle location.
These components, once they have been taken from the vehicle, stand very little chance of recovery unless the thief is captured or a storehouse is found. Once they have been sold and installed into different vehicles, it may almost be impossible to discover the components and recover them. As such, if the thief acts quickly enough the thief may be able to remove some or all of the valuable components and escape. If an alarm system did not provide sufficient deterrent, there may be little else that can be done to deter a determined thief from stealing a component.